What's in a Name?
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Barbie and Ken have become adoptive parents to Big Baby, and they couldn't be happier. But one thing really bugs Barbie:  why doesn't the baby have a name? She makes it her personal quest to find the perfect name for her little one. TS3 spoilers possible.


What's in a Name?

Summary: Barbie and Ken have become adoptive parents to Big Baby, and they couldn't be happier. But one thing really bugs Barbie: why doesn't the baby have a name? She makes it her personal quest to find the perfect name for her little one. Be aware that this story may contain spoilers for TS3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or any of its sequels.

Ken sat with Barbie in the back of the toy dump truck as they watched Big Baby rocking in a cradle with his thumb in his mouth.

"Out like a light," Barbie whispered affectionately as she leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yep," the boy doll replied. "One of the main perks of being a baby, I guess..."

"Yeah, our sweet little-" She paused and blinked, a frown coming to her face.

Ken noticed this stop in her sentence and patted her arm lightly. "Barbie? What's wrong?"

"Ken...what is Big Baby's real name?"

"Huh." The male doll was at a loss for words. "Gosh, I don't know. Lotso and the rest of us around here just always knew him as Big Baby...'cause, you know...he's big, and he's a baby."

The blonde smirked. "Wow. I'm glad to see that blatancy is not lost on the members of Sunnyside." She sighed and blew her bangs from her eyes before brightening up. "Why don't we think of a name for him?"

"Golly, Barbie, that'd be swell!" He smiled excitedly. "What should we name him?"

"Well, we could always do what I've heard others do. Let's blend our names together."

"So...Ben?" He frowned. "Eh, somehow, Big Baby doesn't strike me as a 'Ben' type."

"Yes, and I'm not so crazy about 'Karbie' either..." She crossed her legs and rested her head in her hand. "Who knew that naming a child would be so difficult?"

"Hey, I know!" He jumped from the truck and ran over to the wall nearest the door. "Look, right here. It's a name chart the teacher uses for calling roll. Maybe we could use one of the kids' names."

She shrugged as she set upright again. "I don't know, Ken... Borrowing another child's name?" Seeing his pleading look, she sighed and smiled lightly. "All right, list some names."

"Groovy!" He jumped onto a chair and tilted his head back to see the list. "How about Adam?"

"No."

"Carter?"

"Uh-uh."

"David, Desmond, Dexter?"

"No, no, and I don't think so." She sighed again. "Ken, this is hopeless."

"What about Eric?"

The blonde doll gave her companion a deadpan look. "Listen, I know you guys have picked on me before about sounding like that little mermaid, but that doesn't mean I'd want to have her husband's name for our baby."

Ken grinned. "So I guess that means Sebastian and Flounder are out."

"Ugh, you're impossible." She slid from the truck and began pacing. "We need a name that's cute and lovable...a name that associates his curiosity and innocence."

"Well, you know, I heard a name from a movie one time when the teacher played the TV for the kids on a rainy day. It was kind of cute."

"What was it?"

"T.J."

Barbie smiled as she glanced back at the sleeping form of Big Baby. "T.J. That's cute."

"Yeah, it could stand for...for 'Tiny Giant' or something."

"Ken, 'Giant' starts with a 'G.'" She giggled at his flustered face and walked over to her adopted son. "Oh, my little T.J. Sleep well, baby." She kissed his worn cheek and pulled his blanket up before walking back to Ken.

Big Baby, now T.J., sighed in his sleep and whispered, "Mama..."

The End

A/N: Okay, so here are my thoughts! :) I adored Big Baby in the movie. He's so cute and sweet when he finally [spoiler] helps Woody and the gang escape from Lotso's torture. My heart nearly broke when he said 'Mama' after seeing Daisy's heart locket. Anyway, I always thought the name 'Big Baby' was appropriate though he deserved a real one too. I'd love to hear what the rest of you think his name should have been!

Also, yes, I made references to 'The Little Mermaid' because of Jodi Benson. She's one of my favorite actresses/singers, and I greatly admire her. And if anyone's wondering, I picked T.J. because I found some of my old 'Recess' movies while writing this, and T.J. was one of my favorites. Ha, so it all comes full circle for me, I guess!

Thanks for reading, and thanks for such sweet reviews on my other story "Fragrant." I can't tell you what it means to me. Consider it practice for me since I'm getting ready to start teaching in a few weeks. Sixth grade...oh, boy. :) Have a great day!

AquaTurquoise


End file.
